


Kissing Before Falling Asleep

by what_the



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the/pseuds/what_the
Summary: Hanzo finds Genji in his room late at night after partying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in so long and I wanted to start again so I wrote this super short fanfiction for warm up/practice. Enjoy.

It was two in the morning when Hanzo woke up to the sound of clothes ruffling. He lifted his head up with what felt like the most energy he could muster in his weary state to find his damn brother standing in front of him. The green haired man stumbled into his room clearly after a night of partying and making out with strangers. He was attempting to take off his jacket but was too drunk to even manage the smallest task properly. Hanzo let his head fall back down, relieved that he didn't have to strain himself any longer.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he asked, one arm draped over his tired eyes and the irritation clear in his voice. He was not happy to have his sleep interrupted. 

Genji said nothing. He threw the jacket he finally managed to get off onto the floor. The bed creaked as he got onto Hanzo's bed, and he crawled under the blanket. Falling on top of the older man, he hugged his warm body.

"Brother..." Genji whispered.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know. Now get off me, you're heavy."

Genji ignored him and without warning, his lips fell on his brother's. Using his lack of protest as permission, he started kissing him and Hanzo followed his lead. It started out slow, a bit of hesitation from both sides but soon their kiss deepened. They finally stopped, but only when both of them needed to catch their breaths. 

Genji slid his arms under Hanzo's shirt and cupped his chest, but instead of continuing he rested his head on his brother. He closed his eyes and sighed with satisfaction before drifting off.

"Genji?" Hanzo asked, bewilderment clear in his voice.

"...Did you fucking fall asleep on me?"

No answer came from the other man and as tiredness overcame him too, he pushed his brother to the side and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> aasdjljljflsjlsja;k; k ffffff  
> I hope you guys found that at least somewhat decent. CC welcomed.


End file.
